


Finally Making Their Way Along

by TheCity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCity/pseuds/TheCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short poem I wrote. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Finally Making Their Way Along

**Author's Note:**

> A short poem I wrote. :)

Holding on as the days drag on

Faded hope is almost gone

Every little white lie forced to leave their lips stretches long

The angels cry and the angels die along

Blood stained edges of every dawn

Forcing their feet to march though their souls hold on

They will be controlled still for not that long

As freedom and a dove stands tall among the dawns sun

Home is calling and the truth is hazy but still there, not gone

They are finally making their way along


End file.
